Schicksal
by SeReineOh
Summary: [Chapter 3-UP] cinta? Apa itu cinta? untuk jatuh pada kata cinta, dialah penyebabnya. aku berada pada posisi dimana aku merasa aku akan mati secara perlahan karena dia. tapi bukankah takdir terkadang juga dapat membuat orang hidup serasa mati? aku sudah jauh berlari untuk melupakannya namun takdir membawa aku lagi padanya. FANTAO, KAISOO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN GS EXO FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

Teaser :

"cinta? Apa itu cinta? Bukannya hal itu sekedar alasan bodoh laki-laki untuk memuaskan nafsunya dan disebut itu dengan bercinta?-Kyung Soo

"aku juga tak begitu yakin apa itu cinta, tapi jika itu bercinta aku menjawab pernah mencobanya dan untuk jatuh pada kata cinta, dialah penyebabnya"-Jong In

"aku pernah mengira bahwa ini akan bias menjadi selamanya, aku merasa akan mampu menjalani semuanya asalkan bersama dia. Namun, aku berada pada posisi dimana aku merasa aku akan mati secara perlahan karena dia"-Min Seok

"aku bersalah, aku sangat bersalah padanya. Aku tak pernah juga ingin menjadi seperti sekarang ini dan tak pernah sekali pun ingin menyakitinya tapi bukankah takdir terkadang juga dapat membuat orang hidup serasa mati?"-Jong Dae

"aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidup selucu ini, aku sudah jauh berlari untuk melupakannya namun takdir membawa aku lagi padanya. Mengapa harus sekarang saat yang aku rasakan hanyalah benci yang tersisa?"-Yi Fan

"aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa kita harus dipertemukan lagi, di pertemukan kembali dalam status dan perasaan yang sudah berbeda satu sama lainnya. Aku sudah membencimu sepenuh hatiku dan lucunya aku harus mempertunjukan bahwa aku mencintaimu sama seperti dulu"-Zi Tao

"aku tak mengerti dengan dia yang selalu saja sibuk mondar mandir di sekitarku, selalu saja dia. Tidakkah dia mengerti kata berhenti atau pergi? Tidakkah dia tahu yang aku inginkan hanyalah segera mati dengan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung pergi ini?"-Se Hun

"aku tak begitu paham dengan hal ini, aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap tegar berdiri di sampingnya meski aku sangat tahu ia tak menginginkan aku. Ia menginginkan yang lain dan bukan aku. Aku sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengannya mengingat seberapa lama aku selalu bertahan untuknya."-Lu Han

Annyeong!

Masih ingat aku? Hahha. Sekedar ngasih tau aja, aku baru ganti nama nama lama aku "Oh Sera Land", semoga masih ada yang ingat, semoga gak lupa.. hahaah…

Hehehe… cie.. cie aku lagi ngeluarin teaser nih buat FF ku yang baru dan yang pertama kali juga aku bikin dengan rate M (mature). Pokoknya aku pemula bangetlah dalam hal ini. Jadi mohon bimbingannya.

Aku pernah bikin sih buat GA nya HHI coba deh buka aja Hunhan Indonesia 1shoot cari yang judulnya I Can Feel U. hahaha.. jadi promosi.. heheh.. tapi bolehlah siapa tahu berminat baca.

Untuk urusan teaser ya begitulah semoga gak menyimpang ajalah dari cerita nanti. #plak

Eh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku rindu kalian, ya elah.. hahahaa

Aku udah lama kali nih gak buka ffn jadi gitulah.. jadi mari berteman lagi dan menjaga hubungan baik.

ID Line : rpenita

Sekian dulu, kalau banyak respon janji deh cepetan updatenya..

Saranghaja, chingudeul!

Muachhh… muachhh…..


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing :

Kim jong in – Do Kyung Soo

Wu yi fan – Huang Zi Tao

Kim jong dae – Kim Min Seok

Oh se hun – Lu Han

With Other Cast

Genre :

Free style, Bad life, broken heart, western(?) etc

Rate :

M (Maybe for harsh and bad words plus slightly bit a bad scene or do you want bed scene, girls?)

Length :

I don't know, yet.

Desc :

This story based on my bad imagination and I wrote with all my bad writing-skill. The all the cast belong to god and all pairing still love each other until now, #plak nonsense! Okay, just enjoy it!

p.s : I'm still innocence and lacking in everything, I'm nervous when write this story.. omg! What should I do..

Prolog "all is a lie"

Karpet merah terbentang megah pada halaman depan sebuah gedung mewah, menggiring menuju perhelatan besar tengah di gelar, di sisi kanan dan kirinya kamera berukuran besar mengarah pada setiap yang turun dari mobil import mewah berkilat di ujung karpet merah tersebut. Hiruk pikuk keriuhan bunyi dari kamera dan sorak-sorai dari para manusia dari berabgai kalangan yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai fans terdengar di belakang para pencari berita berkamera setiap kali para manusia yang terkesan super tersebut berdatangan.

Sebuah mobil limousine menjadi sorot perhatian, setiap orang mulai berekspetasi siapa yang akan keluar dari mobil dengan ukuran tak biasa dan sangat mewah tersebut. Semua menebak-nebak dari kalangan apa yang datang, seperti apa baju yang dikenakan dan kategori apa yang hendak di sambutnya.

Sebuah kaki dengan menggunakan celana hitam legam pertama kali keluar dari limousine tersebut, pemilik kaki panjang yang membuat orang bergumam kata sempurna ketika menyusurinya mulai dari kaki hingga ujung rambut miliknya. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan dirinya sangat cocok dengan suit hitam putih dan dasi merah mewah yang di kenakannya. Para pengambil gambar sudah sibuk menenkan tombol capture di kamera merak mengabadikan dengan baik momen di hadapannya pada angle terbaik. Si penulis berita sudah mengwarm-up tangannya demi menulis berita yang menarik untuk satu penampakan yang laki-laki mempesona tersebut. Si laki-laki mengulurkan, menunggu sambutan dari seseorang yang datang bersamanya. tangan besarnya di sambut oleh sebuah tangan berukur kecil yang sungguh feminism berbanding terbalik dengan tangan maskulin miliknya. Suasana semakin heboh ketika ternyata yang ikut turun dari limousine tersebut adalah seorang perempuan cantik bergaun merah senada dengan dasi yang di kenakan si laki-laki. Si perempuan jelas bukanlah orang sembarang di lihat dari bagaimana gaun desainan khusus yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Gaun merah panjang bernuansa oriental melekat sangat pas di tubuh si perempuan, menunjukan good-line yang si perempuan miliki dan sedikit motif bunga sentuhan oriental itu menambah kesempurnaannya. Rambut yang di sanggul dengan apik di salon terkenal menmbah kecantikannya yang hanya bermakeup natural dan high-heels keluaran terbaru musim ini melekat di kakinya. Sempurna, kata yang tepat untuknya.

Si laki-laki dan si perempuan saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum, bergandengan erat kemudian berjalan pelan di karpet merah tersebut sembari membiarkan foto mereka di ambil dan menyapa para fans yang bersorak menyapa mereka. Tentu,tentu saja semua mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah pasangan yang fenomenal yang baru saja bertunangan. Wu Yi Fan seorang pemilik saham terbesar ketiga di Galaxy Entertainment bersama tunangannya Huang Zi Tao si pendatang baru dunia entertainment yang juga adalah salah seorang ketua tim bagian naskah Galaxy Entertainment. Keduanya sungguh pasangan sempurna yang hangat di bicarakan.

Seorang pewawancara mendekat pada keduanya, bermaksud melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan. Keduanya tersenyum menyambut si reporter tersebut. Keduanya seolah tak berhenti menunjukan kesempurnaan dan kemesraan keduanya. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara sikap tangan mereka, yang seolah tak ingin melepaskan diri satu sama lain, tangan yang sangat nyaman saling mengenggam dan tangan yang seolah memberi sentuhan sayang pada satu dan lainnya. Serta tatapan mata yang seolah-olah menyatakan 'you're the apple in my eye'. Senyuman yang tak berhenti di tunjukan untuk satu dan yang lainnya.

"uwah, Wu Yi Fan sii, Huang Zi Tao sii. Kalian terlihat sangat menakjubkan mala mini"puji si reporter.

Dengan segala kerendahan hati mereka tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada si reporter.

"gaunmu sungguh sangat indah, Zi Tao sii. Jika boleh kami tahu desainer mana yang mendesign bajumu untuk acara penghargaan festival kita kali ini?"Tanya si reporter dengan nada antusias seolah sangat menyukai gaun tersebut juga.

"ah, ini di design oleh desainer pilihan Yi Fan ge, Mrs. Gong. Kami mengambil tema Chinese sama dengan hometown Yi Fan ge dan cukup mendukung juga tema festival film kali ini international. Ini sangat nyaman dan kami berdua memilihnya. Dan untuk sepatu ini rekomendasi sahabat baikku, Do Kyung Soo"jelas Zi Tao dengan senyuman yang tak lepas menunjukan seberapa excitednya ia menjawab sementara Yi Fan di sampingnya hanya terfokus tersenyum menatap padanya.

"wah, kau memiliki selera yang bagus ternyata Yi Fan sii"puji si reporter.

"tentu, tunanganku"sela Zi Tao, yang mengundang tangan besar Yi Fan mengelus kepalanya. Sungguh, membuat iri, bukan?

"dan bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau merasa yakin memenangkan ketegori pendatang baru wanita?"

"uwah, aku sangat gugup sekarang. Entahlah, yang pasti aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin"ucap Zi Tao dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar memperlihatkan ia gugup walau tepat berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"aigoo, tak usah khawatir, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik"kata Yi Fan membawa Zi Tao mendekat dengan menarik pinggang Zi Tao.

Si reporter langsung tertawa melihat adegan tersebut dan menggoda mereka berdua hingga wawancara singkat itu selesai dan mereka memasuki gedung tempat acara di laksanakan.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Seorang perempuan berembut panjang berwarna hitam legam menekan beberapa kali bel masuk ke sebuah apartemen yang terlihat cukup mewah. Ia menyampirkan tasnya pada bahu kirinya dan juga memegang sebuah plastic berisi makanan menunggu di bukan pintu.

"yeah, annyeonghaeseyo/ nuguseyo?"Tanya seseorang laki-laki dari intercom sembari mengintip siapa yang memencet intu apartemennya malam-malam begini.

Si perempuan sudah meletakan sebuah kain dengan gambar bebek lucu untuk menutupi kamera intercom tersebut.

"ayo tebak siapa"kata si yeoja dengn nada playful.

Laki-laki pemilik apartemen tersebut sudah tersenyum di dalam.

"siapa anda, Agassi? Saya tidak tahu. Saya akan pergi kalau begitu"ucap si laki-laki.

"ayo, coba pikir-pikir lagi dengar suaraku"bujuk si perempuan.

"hm.. hmm.. aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu Agassi. Aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu jadi jangan mengganggukku. Annyeong!"ucap si namja.

"ayolah, kau pasti tahu aku siapa"

"tidak, aku tidak tahu. Annyeong Agassi"

"Yak! Yak! Jong Dae Oppa.. ini aku Min Seok"protes si perempuan heboh, menjauhkan kain dengan gambar bebeknya dan kembali menekan bel masuk.

"oppa., oppa.."panggil Min Seok.

"waeyo?"Tanya Jong Dae yang langsung berbisik ti telinga Min Seok dari belakang.

"omo! Yak! Oppa.."protes Min Seok reflek memukul sayang dada lebar Jong Dae, sementara Jong Dae tak lepas dari kekehannya.

"apasih yang kau lakukan? Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, tentu saja aku mengenal suaramu dengan baik. Dasar pabbo!"

Jong Dae menyentil dahi Min Seok gemas.

"yak! Kalau kau tahu kenapa pura-pura tidak tahu seperti tadi. Dasar oppa payah"

"untuk melihat wajah ini"ucap Jong Dae gemas mecubit pipi Min Seok yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"yak! Oppa"

"ayo, kajja. Masuk!"

Keduanya masuk ke dalam apartemen yang memang tak terlihat sederhana karena semuanya lengkap dan terkesan cozy.

"jadi, apa yang tadi sedang kau lakukan, oppa?"Tanya Min Seok yang sudah menyamankan duduk disofa depan televise dimana Jong Dae di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"aku sedang menulis lagu"jawab Jong Dae membukakan minuman bersoda yang sedari tadi susah Min Seok buka.

"omo! Benarkah? Aku mau mendengarnya. Aku mau"ujar Min Seok heboh setelah berhasil menelan minuman bersodanya.

"kau ini terlalu bersemangat sekali, itu baru versi pertamanya dan tak begitu bagus"jelas Jong Dae.

"tak apa, aku ingin mendengarnya. Ah, tapi ayo kita makan dulu. Aku yakin oppa belum makan sama sekali, aku juga sudah susah payah membeli ini untukmu"

"aigoo, apanya yang bersusah payah dengan hanya membeli saja tapi kau benar sekali, aku sedang lapar. Ya sudah setelah makan aku akan memainkan lagu itu untukmu"

Mereka selesai makan dan juga membersihkan piring mereka, datanglah saatnya untuk menikmati lagu baru karangan Jong Dae. Sekedar informasi Jong Dae adalah musisi dan songwriter handal yang membuat editor majalah Thunder jatuh hati. Jong Dae duduk di lantai membawa gitarnya bersamanya, sementara Min Seok duduk di atas sofa penasaran dengan lagu baru kekasihnya. Jong Dae pun memetik gitarnya, dan Min Seok mendengarkannya dengan baik.

 _Aku berjalan di depan rumahmu yang di penuhi oleh aromamu_

 _Aku ragu-ragu dalam waktu yang lama_

 _Seperti saat pertama aku menggenggam tanganmu_

 _Dan kupu-kupu masih tetap berada disini_

 _Dapatkah aku melihatmu?_

 _Dapatkah aku tersenyum dan menyapamu?_

 _Dengan di penuhi harapan bodoh, aku berbalik_

 _Tapi, aku melihatmu dari kejauhan_

 _Rambut panjang cantikmu_

 _Senyum malu-malumu_

 _Semua masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya_

 _Tapi aku, seseorang di depanmu bukanlah orang yang sama_

 _Aku berbeda_

[ . . . . by Jong Dae, kasih judul dong lagunya Jong Dae nih, bagusnya apa?]

Min Seok bertepuk tangan untuk lagu indah yang di bawakan oleh Jong Dae dengan gitar tersebut. Jong Dae pun tersenyum tipis pada Min Seok.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Seorang yeoja bertubuh tidak begitu langsing, berlari dengan kemeja polos berwarna biru yang ia buru-buru pasang dalam keadaan berlari dari ruang divisi kepolisian cyber crime di lantai 4 ke lantai dasar setelah mendapat kabar dari salah satu temannya di lantai dasar.

"aigoo, jungseohaeyo Son Hyun woo sunbae"ucap si yeoja yang langsung melakukan bow ada sunbaenim di depannya.

"yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Lu Han? Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa yang salah itu dia"ucap laki-laki yang akrab di panggil Shownu itu tak senang dengan tingkah yang di lakukan Lu Han padanya.

"iya,aku mengerti sunbae. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Aku meminta maaf atas namanya"ujae Lu Han benar-benar menundukan kepalanya.

"aiss, lagi-lagi kau melakukan ini, kau ini benar-benar .."

Shownu memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan ke sebuah meja mengambil sebuah map di tangannya.

"ya sudah, ini.. kau yang menjadi walinya,kan?"

Lu Han tersenyum menyambut map tersebut.

"gumawo, sunbae"

Lu Han mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menulis laporan sebagai wali, sementara Shownu mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengannya. Memperhatikan yang di lakukan oleh Lu Han.

"kali ini apa yang di lakukannya sunbae?"Tanya Lu Han tanpa beralih dari lembaran yang di isinya.

"hmm, dia mabuk dan mengamuk di sekitar Han Gang River, untung aku kebetulan lewat sana dan langsung membawanya kesini. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jika yang lain yang membawanya"jawab Shownu.

Lu Han langsung melirik pada 'dia' yang di maksud sedari tadi. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki tinggi, tampan, berkulit putih dan berkesan elegan. Seseorang yang adalah sahabat dan cintanya Lu Han. Dia sekarang sedang terbaring separuh sadar di bangku kepolisian tersebut.

"ah, kamsahamnida Shownu sunbae. Aku sunggu berterima kasih padamu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada dirimu tapi berapa kira-kira kerugian yang di sebabkannya?"Tanya Lu Han hati-hati dan barulah menatap pada Shownu.

"tidak banyak, hanya satu"

"satu?"

"ya, satu orang terluka akibat pukulannya"

"omo! Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"Tanya Lu Han panic.

"aman, lukanya sudah di obati"jawab Shownu bangga.

"omo! Terima kasih sekali sunbae, kirimkan saja pinmu padaku nanti aku akan menggantinya. Apa kedai tempat kejadian baik-baik saja?"

"tidak baik sama sekali, tapi semua aman"

"maksud sunbae?"

Shownu mengembangkan senyumnya, lalu sedikit menarik kemeja Lu Han yang turun dari lengannya.

"tak apa, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Mereka buka illegal jadi tak berhak menuntut"

"uwah daebak! Terima kasih banyak, sunbae. Ini.."

Lu Han menyerahkan laporan yang telah di isinya, lalu segera menuju tempat laki-laki yang ia walikan terbaring.

"aigoo, hey tampan, apalagi yang kau perbuat hm?"

Lu Han berjongkok membuat ia berhadapan dengan wajah tampan yang tengah berkerut tersebut. Tangannya mulai mengelus kening laki-laki itu membuat kerutan itu hilang.

"aigoo, Sehun ah"ucap Lu Han geli pada laki-laki mabuk di hadapannya yang tengah bergumam tak jelas.

"oke, kau boleh membawanya sekarang. Lain kali aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi untuk lakilaki ini"ucap Shownu.

"hehehe,, araeso sunbae"

Lu Han memberi hormat dan menelpon taxi untuknya pulang.

"sunbae? Bisakah kau membantuku membawanya ke taxi?"

Taxi melaju menuju rumah si tampan Sehun dengan kondisi Sehun yang menyandar nyaman di bahu Lu Han. Sehun menggumam lagi dan membuka matanya.

"apa kau sudah sadar?"Tanya Lu Han.

Sehun seolah mencoba untuk menelisik wajah Lu Han yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"kau sudah sadar? Hey ini aku Lu Han, kita sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah"ucap Lu Han.

Tanpa menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Lu Han. Sehun membawa tubuh Lu Han dalam pelukan begitu erat, hingga rasanya tubuh Lu Han seperti di remas dengan sangat kuat. Lu Han mengusap punggung Sehun dan lama-lama pelukan itu mengendur. Lu Han membiarkan mereka tetap dalam posisi sama, menikmati pelukan manja Sehun, rambut lembut Sehun yang menggelitik lehernya, serta hembuhan nafas Sehun yang menerpanya meskipun berbau alcohol.

"sabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah"ucap Lu Han.

Lu Han meminta tolong supir taxi untuk membawa Sehun ke depan pintu rumahnya, kemudian setelah menekan passwordnya barulah dengan susah payah Lu Han membawa Sehun ke kursi di ruang tamunya. Lu Han menelentangkan tubuh Sehun di sofa panjang tak lupa menyangga kepalanya dengan bantal dan melepaskan sepatu Sehun, berusaha memposisikan Sehun dalam posisi senyaman mungkin. Barulah kemudian ia mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi lain dengan posisi duduk dengan kaki lurus ke meja ruang tamu Sehun.

Hingga pagi datang, Lu Han bangun terlabih dahulu, ia mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih nyaman. Ia menuju dapur berniat membuatkan Sehun bubur atau sup.

Sementara Lu Han di dapur, Sehun tiba-tiba bangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing, ia berkali-kali memegangnya. Ia kemudian berlari terburu-buru ke kamar mandi, menumpahkan segala yang membuat perutnya mual. Ia berdiam di kamar mandi, kemudian menghidupkan showernya, membiarkan tubuhnya basah di bawah guyuran air itu dengan kemeja dan celana lengkap melengkap di tubuhnya. Sehun hanya ingin menyadarkan dirinya.

Sehun selesai dengan acara mandinya, ia memakai baju kerjanya dan membawa satu tas kantor keluar. Ia sempatkan diri mengecek kembali blue print dari perencanaan yang akan ia persentasikan nanti. Ia si tampan yang detail. Ia masih sibuk dengan menengok pada lembaran-lembaran di tangannya hingga saat menuju pada tempat sepatunya, ia mendengar suara dari dapurnya. Ia langsung menuju kesana.

Lu Han sibuk dengan headphone yang terpasang di telingannya, memasak apa yang bisa ia masak dan tentu saja tidak sulit dan cocok untuk sarapan pagi ini. keputusannya adalah sup ikan untuk penghilang mabuk Sehun dan roti selai coklat bersama herbal tea.

Sehun menuju dapurnya terburu-buru dengan beragam ekspektasi di dalam pikirannya, ia tak langsung memasuki dapurnya, ia berhenti di pintunya dengan rasa tak percaya dan sedikit menyenderkan dirinya di pintu tersebut memperhatikan perempuan yang menggunakan dress santai berwarna coklat selutut dan apron yang melilit di leher dan pinggangnya. Ia memperhatikan lagi dengan seksama perempuan yang tampak seolah berbicara sendiri padahal tengah mencoba mengikuti lirik sebuah lagu rap yang tak terikuti olehnya sambil mengaduk sesuatu di atas kompor.

Sehun dengan tidak sabar kemudian memacu langkahnya lagi menuju perempuan itu, demi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak sedang sekedar berhalusinasi. Tangan Sehun memeluk erat perempuan itu dari belakang, membuat pada awalnya perempuan tersebut tersentak kaget. Selanjutnya, kepala Sehun menyender nyaman pada pundah Lu Han yang masih sangat gugup dengan posisi seperti ini.

"syukurlah, syukurlah ini kau. Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu"ucap Sehun dan memberi kecupan di pundak Lu Han.

"ya, syukurlah. Aku disini, Sehun ah"

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Seorang perempuan tengah berdiri menyambut pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki tempatnya menanyakan sepatu yang pantas untuk mereka. Dengan senang hati si perempuan bertubuh tinggi cukup proposional tersebut memberi pendapatnya seprofessional dan sejujur mungkin. Ia menikmati perkerjaannya ini karena dari professi sebagai karyawan kecil penjaga toko sepatu kecillah awalnya hingga ia bisa menggapai posisinya sekarang ini. posisi tinggi yang membuatnya berhak untuk membuat direktur terbangun dari tidurnya hanya demi mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Kyung Soo noona? Kau disini? Kau ini benar-benarlah bagaimana bisa Manager sepertimu bekerja menyambut pelanggan disini?"usik salah satu karyawan laki-laki disana, saat Kyung Soo mengulurkan sepatu berhak tinggi yang cantik pada pelanggan yang bertanya padanya tadi.

Tentu saja, mendengar kenyataan tersebut membuat si pelanggan segera meminta maaf pada Kyung Soo, sementara Kyung Soo malah mencubit kecil anak buahnya tersebut.

"gwencaha Agassi, aku senang memberikan pendapatku padamu. Dan kau Lim Chang Kyun, apa yang salah dengan manager berada disini hm?"

"aiss.. panggil aku I'm noona. Kau ini.."keluh si karyawan laki-laki tersebut.

Kyung Soo hanya terkekeh.

"Kyung Soo sii, bisakah kami melakukan wawancara denganmu?"

Seorang perempuan yang Nampak tak berbeda jauh umur dengan Kyung Soo menyerahkan kartu namanya yang memberi penjelasan bahwa perempuan bernama Choi Young di depannya adalah wartawan dari Thunder magazine yang memang banyak menarik berita fashion dan gaya hidup dan juga tempat Min Seok berkerja.

"baiklah, ikut ke ruanganku"kata Kyung Soo mengajak wartawan tersebut bersama cameramen di belakangnya ke ruangannya.

Kyung Soo memang memiliki aura yang mampu membuat setiap orang membungkukan sedikit badannya ketika ia lewat bahkan dengan kefasihan ia bicara, ia mampu memenangkan banyak tender dan meyakinkan direktur memberinya kepercayaan seperti yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Ia akan di wawancara sehubungan dengan kerjasama baru yang menjadikannya ketua tim penanggung jawabnya.

Kyung Soo meminta tamunya menyamankan diri di kursi tamu di ruangannya yang cukup luas tersebut, seraya mengisyaratkan pada seorang office girl untuk membawakan minuman dan makanan. Pelayanan yang baik yang di harapkan akan setimpal dengan berita baik yang akan muncul di majalah tersebut kemudian.

"bisakah kami memulai dan merekammu?"Tanya si wartawan sopan. Kyung Soo menganggukinya seraya sedikit memperbaiki bajunya agar ia tampak baik di kamera padahal sungguh style unik miliknya sudah cukup bagus dan menarik perhatian.

Kyung Soo sudah terbiasa pada awalnya yang akan di bahas pastilah yang berhubuungan dengan dirinya, ya data dirinya secara umum, sedikit cerita kabar angina yang di tanyakan kebenarannya barulah kemudian menuju pada intinya yakni kerjasama yang baru-baru ini ia menangkan sekaligus ia ketuai. Untunglah, Choi Young adalah wartawan cukup handal sehingga mampu memadumadankan pertanyaan berbobotnya dengan pujian-pujian yang tentu membuat Kyung Soo sedikit tersipu meski 100% menyadari bahwa hal tersebut adalah permainan kata-kata.

"apa yang menjadi alasan anda memilih perusahaan parfum dalam kerja sama promosi sepatu sekolah anda kali ini?"Tanya Choi Young.

"Tentu saja, karena perusahaan tersebut menguntungkan, mendatangkan banyak uang untuk perusahaan"jawab Kyung Soo dalam hati. Ingin sekali sebenarnya ia menjawab seperti itu, menurutnya pertanyaan tersebut retoris, mengapa ada kerja sama? Tentu saja demi keuntungankan.

Kyung Soo kemudian menyempilkan senyuman penuh karismanya, yang sebenarnya ingin ia keluarkan adalah tatapan sinisnya. Kemudian menyamankan dirinya sekali menghadap ke kamera dan kembali pada Choi Young.

"ah, itu di karenakan perusahaan Noir adalah perusahaan yang sangat baik. Ia memproduksi banyak parfum berkualitas dan di senangi oleh remaja yang memang menajadi target pasar kami. Di lihat dari hasil penjualan 3 tahun belakangan ini pun penjualan mereka meningkat. Dengan mengetahui beragam fakta salah satu contoh lainnya adalah perusahaan Noir memiliki misi yang sama dengan perusahaan kami yakni memberikan kenyamanan dengan harga terjangkau namun tetap stylish dan berkualias. Mereka juga mengusung misi yang sama. Sungguh, kebetulan perusahaan kamilah yang mendapat kehormatan sebagai mitra kerja perusahaan"jelas Kyung Soo panjang lebar.

Kyung Soo sebenarnya ingin memprotes saja, bisa tidak jika jawaban bertele-tele dan syarat kepalsuan itu di jawab via teks saja, tenggorokannya kering. Kyung Soo mempersilahkan kedua tamunya tersebut untuk menikmati minumannya terlebih dahulu kemudian ia pergi dan kembali dengan sebuah parfum dengan botol cantik nan mewah di tangannya.

Kyung Soo menyemprotkan parfum tersebut ke tangannya kemudian memuji bagaimana sangat menyenangkannya aroma parfum tersebut yang memang pantas di dapatkan oleh parfum tersebut, catatan selain menyukai sepatu Kyung Soo juga menyukai parfum. Ia tak segan untuk menyemprotkan juga pada Choi Young dalam bentuk promosinya dan juga membangun imagenya sebagai karyawan yang sangat berdedikasi.

"bagaimana aromanya enakkan? Inilah keunggulan dari perusahaan Noir"

Kedua orang yang di hadapannya itu tersenyum mengangguki. Lihatlah betapa persuasifnya Kyung Soo.

"tapi, konsep apa yang ditawarkan pada kerjasama ini baru kali ini kerja sama dari sepatu adalah parfum bukanlah seragam atau baju maupun celana?"Tanya Choi Young.

"temanya sekolah, bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan masa remaja aiss.."jawab Kyung Soo lagi-lagi dalam hati. Kyung Soo memperbaiki rautnya lagi. Ia berpikir sejenak karena memang konsep iklan belum done sepenuhnya oleh kreatifnya.

"kenapa bukan seragam, baju, ataupun celana karena perusahaan kami juga sudah memproduksi itu semua. Untuk tema tentu saja masa remaja atau cinta pertama saat remaja. Sepatu kami adalah sepatu sekolah yang di desain sangat fancy dan nyaman cocok di pakai para siswa ke sekolah ataupun hangout. Semenetara, parfum yang di keluarkan perusahaan Noir pada awal musim ini adalah parfum yang beraroma ringan, harum dengan beberapa varian dengan botol yang berbentuk unik yang jelas di sukai para remaja. Mereka juga akan memakainya sebagai pelengkap dari riasan diri mereka di awal-awal ini, pada umumnya remaja akan memakai parfum kemana-mana. Nah, dari sanalah konsep cinta pertama muncul, ketika mereka memakai sepatu ataupun parfum kami, mereka bertemu di sekolah, di jalan atau dimanapun dan saling jatuh cinta. Masa rema itulah saatnya, dan sepatu dan parfum tersebut menjadi saksi dari hal tersebut"jelas Kyung Soo panjang lebar yang bahkan sudah mengkonsep bagaimana iklan mereka keluar nanti dengan artis remaja siapa yang akan ia pakai.

Beri tepuk tangan pada pemikiran brilian Kyung Soo yang bahkan mendahului tim kreatifnya. Dan tentu saja menuai decak kagum dari Choi Young yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"uwahh, daebak! Itu konsep yang manis."puji Choi Young.

Kyung Soo tersenyum anggun, seraya di dalam hati memuji dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar menjadi sangat brilian.

"tapi, cinta pertama? Ah, itu masa yang indah. Bagaimana dengan cinta pertama anda sendiri? Apa konsep ini berasal dari itu?"

Hampir saja Kyung Soo mengumpat tapi syukurlah ia sudah dewasa dan sudah cukup dapat mengontrol emosinya. Ia tak begitu suka dengan pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi mengusik kehidupan pribadinya. Kyung Soo kembali sejenak berpikir, namun tetap mengembangkan senyumnya yang entah mengapa kemudian membuat pipinya bersemu dan auranya berubah seratusdelapanpuluhserajat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang ia terlihat malu-malu sendiri, kemudian memegang pipinya. Dalam otaknya Kyung Soo tengah memutar memory masa SMAnya.

Kyung Soo saat itu adalah anak tingkat 10 yang jelas baru saja menjadi murid high school, Kyung Soo yang masih stuck dengan seragam patuhnya dan juga rambut yang di kuncir tinggi. Pada mata pelajaran 2 kelas di gabung menjadi satu dalam ruangan seni, dan sebelum masuk mereka haru melepas sepatu masing-masing terlebih dahulu dan menyusunnya rapi di tepi pintu masuk. Saat menuju kembali ke kelas, ia tak menemukan sepatunya pada posisi yang sama yang ia temukan hanya satu saja. Bisa jadi di sembunyikan atau mungkin tertendang seseorang pikir Kyung Soo. Saat menyusuri koridor tersebut, ia melihat sepatu yang sama ia memegang sepatu tersebut dan di saat yang sama sebuah tangan memegang sepatu itu juga. Yang memegang tersebut adalah seoarang anak laki-laki yang juga memakai sepatunya sebelah saja sama dengan yang Kyung Soo lakukan.  
"sepatuku"ujar keduanya serenatak namun serentak juga melepaskan setelah itu laki-laki tersebut membalikkan sepatu itu dan menunjukan bagian telapaknya pada Kyung Soo menunjukan nomor sepatu yang ternyata memang bukan ukuran Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo sedikit malu dan buru-buru pergi namun laki-laki yang sudah memasang sepatunya kembali tersebut mengikuti Kyung Soo hingga bertemu dengan sepatunya yang sudah berada di ujung koridor, jelas sekali ia di kerjai. Kyung Soo lega ia tak butuh lagi berjalan dengan satu sepatunya dan melihat hal tersebut laki-laki yang mengikutinya tanpa berbicara apa-apa tersebut tersenyum tampan padanya seolah mengatakan 'syukurlah' pada Kyung Soo kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja. Kyung Soo tak bisa melupakan senyum pemilik mata sipit dengan tubuh sedikit tan tersebut.

"ah, sepertinya begitu ya"ungkap Choi Young terkekeh menyimpulkan, sementara Kyung Soo melemparkan senyuman pada Choi Young.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Okeh, itulah versi dengan cut terbaik. Bagaimana semua indah, bukan? Iya, tentu semua indah layaknya kisah di dunia mimpi. Terlalu indah hingga terkadang rasanya tak ingin bangun dari mimpi tersebut. Kisah yang membuat siapa saja akan iri dan meminta kepada Tuhan agar merenggutnya dari keempat perempuan tersebu. Sungguh, itu tak perlu di lakukan. Jangan membuat Tuhan sibuk dengan keluhan karena yang di butuhkan adalah di bangunkan saja. Bangun dari mimpi yang hanyalah sebantar saja dan berjauhan dari si kenyataan. Membuat anda merasa keberatan? Ayolah, mari kita lanjutkan kisah no-cut dari empat perempuan mengagumkan ini.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Yi Fan dan Zi Tao berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut namun tak langsung menuju ke tempat acara di selenggarakan mereka sejenak berdiam di jalan menuju backstage dimana di segmen ketiga nanti Zi Tao akan membacakan kategori untuk artis remaja terbaik.

Tangan Yi Fan lepas dari pinggang Zi Tao dan Zi Tao pun juga menjarak dari Yi Fan. Keduanya diam. Yi Fan hanya berdiri pada posisi angkuhnya melipat tangannya di dada seolah menilai-nilai sesuatu sementara Zi Tao merapikan gaunnya.

"hm, kau gugup? yang benar saja, Zi Tao sii?"ucap Yi Fan dengan nada cemoohan yang sangat jelas. Zi Tao mendelik tajam pada Yi Fan, tatapan penuh cinta di antara keduanya tadi sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"kau gugup? Ah, tuhan, bagaimana mungkin wanita sepertimu merasakannya"lanjut Yi Fan mencomooh.

"wanita seperti apa yang kau maksudkan, Yi Fan sii?"Tanya Zi Tao mndongak pada Yi Fan menolak amarahnya demi keluarnya suara anggunnya.

"wanita sombong. Wanita rubah sepertimu sejak kapan bisa merasakannya bahkan aku yakin kau akan memenangkannya tanpa permasalahan menurutku"kata Yi Fan masih dengan syarat memprovokasi.

"ah, aku wanita rubah. Kalau begitu kau si tuan rubah dan apa barusan kau memujiku? Kau sendiri ternyata mengakui kemampuanku"ucap Zi Tao dengan masih menekan emosinya.

"kemampuanmu? Ya, kemampuan tubuhmu yang berbalut gaun mewah ini maksudku. Apa kau sudah memanfaatkannya? Ah, dengan juri yang mana?"ujar Yi Fan sengaja membawa tangannya menuruni pinggang Zi Tao dari pinggang hingga ke panggul Zi Tao.

Emosi Zi Tao sudah semakin menggelegar, ia reflek mendorong tangan Yi Fan menjauh. Membuat Yi Fan terkekeh dengan seringaiannya. Zi Tao sudah sesak menahan emosinya, ia ingin sekali menampar laki-laki kurang ajar di hadapannya yang adalah tunangannya.

"ah, tubuh yang di balut dengan gaun kampungan ini, gaun yang jika bukan aku yang memakainya pasti akan terlihat parah. Dan ada apa dengan dasi merah mencolok jelek di lehermu ini Yi Fan sii?"

Zi Tao mengembangkan seringaiannya juga setelah berhasil menarik keatas dasi Yi Fan membuat Yi Fan sedikit tercekik dan sekarang dengan kasar menarik dasi itu terlepas dari lehernya. Kening Yi Fan berkerut penuh amarah bersama dengan tatapannya yang mampu membuat Zi Tao bergedik ngeri.

Yi Fan mendorong Zi Tao ke dinding tanpa perasaan. Ia mengurung tubuh mungil Zi Tao di antara kedua tangannya. Zi Tao mendorong-dorong dada Yi Fan panic namun Yi Fan tak terusik sedikitpun pada posisi tersebut.

"berhentilah!"titah Yi Fan garang, membuat Zi Tao reflek berhenti.

Dan kemudian Yi Fan mencium bibir Zi Tao brutal, menekan-nekan paksa bibir Zi Tao yang tak membalas ciumannya. Membuat Zi Tao mengerang sesak minta di lepaskan, dengan terus memukul Yi Fan.

"berlakulah baik, tunanganku"ucap Yi Fan seolah memberi Zi Tao waktu sedikit bernafas kemudian memaksakan lagi ciumannya pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao sungguh di buat tak berdaya.

Yi Fan mengakhiri ciumannya dengan membuang liurnya setelah melakukan itu seolah merasa jijik pada Zi Tao. Tangan Zi Tao melayang pada pipi Yi Fan penuh amarah. Zi Tao tak bisa menahan lagi. Yi Fan sempat terpancing lagi namun malah memutuskan pergi saja setelah mengumpat.

Zi Tao masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang beruntung taka da siapa-siapa disana, ia jijik melihat lipstiknya yang sudah kemana-mana karena ulah Yi Fan serta air mata yang membuat luntur make upnya. Zi Tao merasa lututnya tak sanggup menahan bobotnya lagi, ia menangis sejenak di kamar mandi tersebut setelah itu me makeup lagi dirinya sendiri sebaik mungkin. Zi Tao wanita kuat dan tak seorang pun boleh meragukan itu.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Lagu selesai dimainkan oleh Jong Dae, ia menatap pada Min Seok-kekasihnya yang bertepuk tangan setelah lagunya berakhir.

"bagaimana?"Tanya Jong Dae.

Min Seok menunjukan dua jempolnya.

"bagus, oppa. Kau hebat"puji Min Seok.

"benarkah bagus?"Tanya Jong Dae dengan nada seolah meragukan penilaian Min Seok.

Min Seok mengangguk cepat.

"kau selalu menciptakan lagu dengan baik, oppa"puji Min Seok sambil tersenyum namun tak sama dengan ekspresi Jong Dae,

"mana lebih bagus dari lagu yang aku ciptakan tahun lalu?"Tanya Jong Dae.

Dari mata Min Seok, ia terlihat ragu untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"tentu saja, keduanya sama-sama bagus, oppa"ucap Min Seok mencari aman.

"bagus dua-duanya apa maksudmu? Lagu ini tidak bagus?"Tanya Jong Dae berdiri dan jelas tak senang dengan jawaban Min Seok.

"apa kau tidak tahu semua lagu-laguku berbeda, bagaimaan kau bisa bilang sama bagusnya huh?"ucap Jong Dae penuh emosi.

Min Seok ketakutan mendengar nada bicara Jong Dae.

"maksudku.."sela Min Seok.

"apa maksdumu? Apa yang kau mengerti dari susah payahnya aku membuat lagu? Kau hanya mendengarkan dan bahkan tidak bisa menilai dengan baik"

Jong Dae mengumpat kemudian melempar gitarnya. Min Seok benar-benar ketakutan. Jong Dae melangkah pergi setelah melihat tajam pada Min Seok.

"oppa.. oppa. Miane, maafkan aku.."ujar Min Seok menahan tangan Jong Dae.

Jong Dae tak mendengarkan sama sekali, ia mendorong tubuh Min Seok ke lantai. Bahkan dengan tega memelintir tangan Min Seok. Min Seok menahan kakinya, ia dengan tidak ragu menendang berkali-kali tubuh Min Seok hingga Min Seok menangis di lantai kesakitan. Jong Dae masuk ke kmarnya. Beberapa kali terdengar teriakan dari dalam sana, suara amukan Jong Dae dan Min Seok hanya bisa menangis.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Pelukan kedua tangan berotot Sehun terasa nyaman pada tubuh Lu Han, namun kecupan-kecupan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun membuatnya tak begitu nyaman.

"Se.. se. hun.. lepaskan"ucap Lu Han memutar badannya namun Sehun masih berniat mengurungnya dalam pelukan.

"sehun"ulang Lu Han.

Sehun menatap pada Lu Han yang sudah menghadap padanya, ia memandang lagi wajah Lu Han kemudian ia reflek mendorong tubuh Lu Han menjauh.

"arghhh!"

Tangan Lu Han tanpa sengaja terkena kuali tempatnya memasak yang sedang panas saat berusaha menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh di dorong oleh Sehun. Sehun yang tadi cukup kaget juga melihat tangan Lu Han yang terkena kuali panas tersebut tak merespon apa-apa.

"ini aku, Sehun. Maafkan aku, semalam aku .."

"aku mengerti, terima kasih"potong Sehun datar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi pada Lu Han yang ingin menjelaskan bagaimana ia membawa Sehun kembali ke rumahnya dan membuka password pintu Sehun dengan kemampuannya di dunia cyber.

"makanlah ini, aku memasakanmu sarapan"ujar Lu Han yang beraut sedih saat wajah datar Sehun terlihat lagi di depan matanya.

"tidak perlu"ucap Sehun singkat.

Namun, mata Sehun memperhatikan baju dan apron yang di pakai Lu Han. Lu Han pun cepat menyadarinya.

"ah, maaf aku seenaknya memakai baju ini, aku menemukannya di atas, tenang saja aku akann.."

Belum Lu Han selsai dengan kalimatnya Sehun sudah beralalu begitu saja. Lu Han tak tahan dengan Sehun yang seperti ini, ini bukan Sehunnya. Lu Han begitu merindukan senyum manis Sehun, merindukan percakapan ringannya bersama Sehun. Merindukan Sehun yang ia cintai.

Sebelum Sehun keluar dari rumahnya. Lu Han berlari keluar mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun ah"panggil Lu Han.

Sehun berhenti tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Sehun ah, berhentilah berlaku seperti ini, berhentilah bersikap keras pada dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah mabuk-mabukan"ucap Lu Han sedikit terisak.

Ia sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam kerinduannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berkata pada Sehun yang sadar namun ia merasa masih perlu mengatakannya lagi.

"apa yang kau mengerti tentangku, Lu Han sii?"Tanya Sehun.

Sehun tak butuh jawaban dari Lu Han, ia langsung menuju garasinya. Ia akan pergi ke kantornya segera tak peduli dengan Lu Han. Entah dia akan menangis, menunggunya ataupun bunuh diri sekalipun.

Lu Han menghapus air matanya yang dengan nakal berjatuhan dengan paksa. Ia ingin mengatakan ia yang paling mengerti Sehun, ia yang akan mengerti Sehun tapi percuma ia tak cukup berani, ia tak cukup pantas.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

"Okeh, flat shoes, check. Jeans. Check. Blouse. Manis. Check. 84 out of 100"ucap Kyung Soo mengomentari seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruangannya.

"apa tujuanku kesini untuk mendengar pendapatmu ?"ucap si perempuan yang baru datang. Kyung Soo terkekeh.

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Min Seok sii?"Tanya Kyung Soo santai seraya membawa temannya duduk di sofa di depan meja kerjanya.

"sedikit pembenaran fakta dari hal yang akan aku edit"jawab Min Seok.

"oh, tentang apa itu?"

Min Seok mengeluarkan video wawancaranya dengan wartawan dari perusahaannya.

"apaan itu dengan tentang ekspresimu? Dan cinta pertama? Ya tuhan seseorang yang tak percaya pada laki-laki sepertimu tersipu karena cinta pertama"

"hey, bagian mananya yang aneh jika aku boleh tahu? Aku juga manusia pernah mengalami hal-hal seperti itu juga"jelas Kyung Soo jengah juga dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja. Jika sebegitu membuatmu seperti itu kenapa tak dengannya saja kau sekarang? Kenapa harus bersikap skeptic terhadap laki-laki, chingu?"Tanya Min Seok.

"haruskah?"

"kenapa tidak? Dia membuatmu terlihat berbeda menurutku"

"tidak, tidak bisa"jawab Kyung Soo.

"kenapa? Kau tidak punya kontaknya? Aku yakin di buku tahunan mungkin ada"timpal Min Seok.

"bukan"

"lalu?"Tanya Min Seok lagi.

"haruskah aku bercerita padamu?"Tanya Kyung Soo balik, tentu membuat Min Seok mengeluh.

"iya, ayo ceritakan!"paksa Min Seok.

"tidak mau"

"yak! Yak! Kau ini.. ayo ceritakan"paksa Min Seok lagi.

"intinya, si brengsek yang bahkan sampai sekarang aku ingat wajahnya itu, dialah yang membuatku seperti sekarang ini"ucap Kyung Soo penuh amarah dalam sorot matanya.

"omo! Aku baru saja menyumpahi dia perjaka sampai umur 40 tahun"ucap Min Seok, jelas membuat Kyung Soo tertawa.

"apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Min Seok sendiri tidak yakin apa pertanyaan tidak akan menimbulkan masalah mengingat bagaimana Kyung Soo.

"dia merebut ciuman pertamaku"jawab Kyung Soo singkat.

Min Seok pun hanya bisa terdiam juga, tanpa berniat menanyakan lagi melihat bagaimana raut Kyung Soo sekarang. Mungkin lain kali ia akan bertanya tapi tidak sekarang.

"semoga dia memang masih perjaka sampai sekarang"canda Min Seok mencairkan suasana. Kyung Soo pun tertawa.

Kyung Soo remaja saat itu bertemu dengan teman-teman baik, dimana karena sifat supel nya ia di senangi hampir semua orang tapi selalu saja ada haters bukan? Kyung Soo sangat berjiwa bersinar membuat suasana menjadi hidu ketika bersamanya. ia juga sedikit nakal dan tentu berisik. Suatu hari ia tertidur di kelas, dengan sengaja tak seorang pun membangunkannya. Ya, teman-temannya sengaja. Ketika terbangun ternyata sudah gelap, ia cukup ketakutan karena pasti sudah membuat orangtuanya khawatir dan mencemaskan gerbang sekolahnya tertutup. Ia berjalan keluar, dan kebetulan dari kelas sebelahnya juga keluar seorang laki-laki yang pernah berebut sepatu dengannya karena memang sepatu mereka sama hanya berbeda ukuran saja. Seperti sepatu couple. Keduanya sedikit canggung ketika bertemu tatapan. Mereka tak pernah berkenalan satu sama lain namun setiap kali keduanya saling curi-curi pandang satu sama lain. Pandangan yang tak di mengerti oleh Kyung Soo namun membuat tertarik juga pada si laki-laki kurus yang memang tampan tersebut. Kyung Soo bertanya pada laki-laki itu apa yang di lakukannya di dalam kelasnya dan jawabannya tak jauh beda darinya yakni tertidur. Laki-laki tersebut berjalan dan Kyung Soo mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka harus menuruni tangga karena mereka berada di lantai tiga, dan sialnyaa bagian tangga tak memiliki lampu hanya koridor yang memilikinya. Kyung Soo berhati-hati melangkahkan kakinya yang kadangkalan di jalan datar saja bisa membuatnya jatuh. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang teraa besar memegang tangannya membantunya menuruni tangga-tangga tersebut. Kyung Soo membiarkan saja karena menurutnya itu sikap baik dari laki-laki itu saja, Kyung Soo sedikit meracau dengan berisik tentang legenda-legenda cerita horror di tangga tersebut. Membuat si laki-laki itu ketakutan juga terasa dari genggaman tangannya yang bergetar. Mereka berjalan dengan selamat dengan pintu gerbang yang masih terbuka dan duduk dengan jarak satu meter di halte bis.

Kyung Soo bingung ia harus mengatakan apa, pada lalki-laki yang hanya melihat ke jalan tersebut. Ia menggumam lalu si laki-laki melihat padanya, ia menjadi tertunduk.

"anu.. guma.."

Kyung Soo yang tak tahu sejak kapan laki-laki itu sudah berada sedekat itu dengannya kaget dengan posisi iamenyender pada tiang halte tersebut dan laki-laki tersebut menatap padanya. Kyung Soo susah menetralkan nafasnya. Ia menjadi ketakutan. Lalu yang ia rasakan berikutnya sebuah bibir menyapa bibirnya lembut dan singkat. Ia terbelalak tak percaya dengan yang ia alami namun matanya masih menangkap nama "Kim Jong In" pada seragam yang di gunakan laki-laki yang sudah berlari entah kemana tersebut.


	3. Chapter 3

Duduk bersama di depan tekevisi 32 inch bersama dengan banyak snack untuk di konsumsi dan segelas besar coke di masing-masing tangan sudah sangat jarang di lakukan keempat perempuan berusia 27 tahun tersebut. Menjadi sangat langka semenjak keempat perempuan tersebut sudah memasuki dunia kerja bahkan apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama saja menjadi tempat yang jarang sekali di kunjungi.

Untuk Minseok yang masih bisa membawa perkerjaannya pulang masihlah menjadi tuan penjaga apartemen ini, meskipun acap kali mengajak teman-teman yang lain untuk datang atau mungkin menginap di tempat kekasih musisinya, Jong Dae. Bagi Kyungsoo juga begitu, ia termasuk yang bisa lumayan raji mengontrol keadaan apartemen karena taka da tempat untuknya yang lain selain rumah Busan-rumah orang tuanya terlalu jauh untuk dikunjunginya tapi ketika sudah pada tugasnya yang mengharuskannya keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri, dialah yang menjadi sangat susah ditemui bahkan di hubungi. Bagi Zi Tao, awalnya memang ia yang lebih sering di rumah di banding dengan Minseok sendiri tapi semenjak ia memberanikan diri jatuh ke dunia hiburan, jangankan untuk pulang, waktu istirahat yang ia punya hanyalah dari perjalanan lokasi syuting menuju kantornya. Ia masih rookie dan ia masih punya tanggungjawab lain di perusahaan. Lain lagi bagi Luhan, harusnya ialah yang paling bisa menjaga apartemen yang akhirnya bisa mereka beli di tahun ketujuh persahabatan mereka, mengingat Luhan hanyalah seorang pegawai negeri sipil yang masih menerima gaji dari hasil pajak yang dibayarkan masyarakat namun tetap saja pekerjaan Luhan pada level yang berbeda, menjaga negaranya dari balik benda berbentuk persegi tersebut, kadangkala Luhan bisa berada di depan layar tersebut selama empat hari penuh dan tiga hari sisanya ia akan terkapar begitu saja di kamarnya.

Ya, mereka punya pekerjaan hebat yang dapat merusak tubuh mereka juga dengan cepat. Namun logikanya mereka butuh uang juga untuk dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka, dan selagi hal itu halal dan legal tak ada halangan untuk itu.

"Zi Tao-ah, tukar channelnya, aku sedang tidak berminat dengan berita-berita memusingkan itu,"ujar Kyungsoo yang memangku seplastik besar snack sambil menselonjorkan kakinya di atas sofa nerwarna gading tersebut,

"kenapa harus aku?"protes Zi Tao yang duduk sendiri di sofa berbeda dari Kyungsoo, menghadap pada meja yang juga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"karena kau yang paling dekat dengan remote, Zi Tao-ah."ujar Luhan yang tengah mencomot cokelat yang meleleh di jarinya.

Zi Tao mendengus.

"lagian apa susahnya mengambil dan menekan tombol di remote itu saja, Ms Wu?"ledek Minseok, yang duduk di depan kaki Kyungsoo, ia baru saja mengulurkan tanganya ke snack di pangkuan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo memukul pelan tangan Minseok dan memeluk snack berukuran besar tersebut.

"bukan itu masalahnya, mengambil dan menekan itu gampang tapi permintaan kalian yang menjadi masalahnya. Dan Ms Wu? Oh thank you, you make me realiaze that man still alive."

Ketiga perempuan lainnya hanya bisa menertawakan celotehan Zi Tao.

"hm, Zi Tao, bisa kau tukar ke channel lain, aku bahkan tidak berminat menonton lawakan yang tak masuk akal ini,"titah Kyungsoo lagi.

"do it by yourself, please!"

Zi Tao mengulurkan remote pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunjukan tangannya dan snack di pangkuannya.

"hey, kau saja yang lakukan, kau tidak lihat aku sibuk dengan ini."

"kami juga sedang sibuk,"ujar Luhan dan Minseok menunjukan tangan mereka yang memegang snack di kedua tangannya masing-masing.

Zi Tao sedikit menyesali datang terlambat dan baru meminum cola-nya saja, alhasil ia harus mengalah diperbudak dengan tidak hormat seperti saat sekarang ini.

"ah stop stop itu saja,"

Zi Tao mendengus saja mendengar titahan teman-temannya yang berisik sekali.

Dan mereka sibuk dengan snack di tangan mereka sembari terfokus pada film yang baru saja di mulai tersebut.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

"aigooo, film macam apa ini? Jadi, pada akhirnya perempuan itu menyerahkan begitu saja tubuhnya pada laki-laki yang tak mencintainya lalu menyumbangkan hatinya untuk perempuan yang dicintai oleh laki-laki itu. Mengerikan sekali. Laki-laki itu melakukan sex dengan gampangnya dengan perempuan lain dan mereka menyebutnya dengan cinta sejati."komentar Kyungsoo dengan sangat vocal pada film yang sudah hampir habis tersebut.

"bukan masalah sex-nya yang ditonjol disini, chingu-ah. Filmnya menceritakan tentang tulusnya perempuan itu pada laki-laki itu dan perjuangan perempuan itu hingga akhir itulah bentuk rasa cinta sejati,"komentar Luhan yang jujur saja menyukai jalan cerita film tersebut.

"cinta sejati? Jadi yang seperti itu cinta sejati bukannya yang dilakukan perempuan tersebut hanyalah tindakan bodoh yang tak masuk akal. Kenapa dia mau melakukannya dengan gampangnya dengan laki-laki yang tak mencintainya? Dan lagi laki-laki tersebut melakukannya begitu saja dengan bejatnya. Mengerikan sekali, cinta apanya coba, hanya bullshit saja,"lanjut Kyungsoo dengan argumennya.

Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri mengerti bagi Kyungsoo laki-laki dan seputar topic sex yang membawa-bawa nama cinta terdengar sangat bullshit baginya, sehubungan dengan beberapa kejadian di masa lalunya namun tetap saja bagi Luhan tak adil jika Kyungsoo menganggap apa yang di masa lalunya itu sepenuhnya benar. Tak semua laki-laki seperti orang di masa lalu Kyungsoo dan ayolah yang tak Kyungsoo percayai itu adalah laki-laki bukan cinta.

"aigooo, uri Kyungsoo-ah, berhentilah berpikir bahwa semua laki-laki itu sama, itu tak adil. Kau belum bertemu bahkan mencoba mengenal banyak lelaki, kau terlalu sibuk dengan memproteksi dirimu dari hal-hal yang belum tentu seburuk itu, kau juga tak bisa menafikan tentang cinta hanya karena kau tak mempercayai laki-laki begitu saja, yang tak dirimu percayai itu hanyalah laki-laki bukan cinta. Dan percayalah padaku cinta itu ada. Berhentilah bertingkah begitu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Bukalah dirimu perlahan, terimalah beberapa tawaran berteman dari mereka juga. kau tak akan rugi apa-apa juga jika kemudian memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan komunikasi dengan mereka. Kau perempuan pintar, bukan? Dan aku tahu kau tak akan bertindak bodoh termasuk tentang masalah sex. Hm, sex tidak seburuk itu, girl,"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menunjukan wajah santainya seperti biasanya setelah mendengar semacam khutbah dari Luhan yang jujur saja tiba-tiba membakar amarahnya. Ayolah, Luhan mengenalnya sejak lama bahkan tahu dengan alasan mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini, dan tiba-tiba Luhan seolah tengah menyudutkannya. Ia sudah berulang kali menanamkan bahwa laki-laki dan sex adalah dua hal yang tak terpisahkan dan keduanya bukanlah hal yang buruk sekalipun ingatan di masa lalu tersebut tak kunjung ia lupakan tapi tetap saja saat ada laki-laki berusaha menarik perhatiannya yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah "enyahlah segera, aku benci dengan makhluk munafik seperti kalian". Tidak, untuk urusan penyimpangan, Kyungsoo belum semenyimpang untuk menyukai sesamanya.

"lalu kau pikir bagaimana dengan Hyukjae, Gikwang, Woo Bin dan Mino. Aku sudah mencobanya, Luhan,"

Kyungsoo menyebutkan semua nama laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan diri sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk mengerti Kyungsoo sebaik yang mereka bisa namun semua berakhir begitu saja. Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan dengan laki-laki itu begitu saja.

"itu karena kau tak pernah mempercayai mereka sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau masih saja berpikiran buruk tentang niat mereka memelukmu yang hanya bermaksud membuatmu hangat atau berbagi kesenangan saja tapi pikiranmu sudah melayang pada pikiran lain yang tak menentu apalagi seperti saat Mino menciummu dulu, dia hanya menunjukan rasa kasih sayangnya padamu,"

Suasana pembicaraan mereka menjadi semakin tak baik saja, Minseok dan Zi Tao bertatapan saling memberi kode lewat tatapannya. Mereka sama-sama tak punya ide untuk menginterupsi dua orang yang jika sudah berargumen sulit dihentikan bahkan sekedar disela.

"oh, aku mengerti. So, being slut like you done with Sehun, it can call true love, Ms. Lu. Oh, I see."

Seketika Luhan menegang mendengar kata cemoohan dari bibir Kyungsoo untuknya. Perkataan Kyungsoo sungguh teramat mengena baginya, membuat bibirnya mengatup rapat memutar memorinya tentang yang Kyungsoo katakan tentang dirinya. Kyungsoo sungguh keterlaluan jika mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut sebagai sebuah candaan semata.

Keempat perempuan tersebut terdiam, suasana sungguh tak seperti sebelumnya lagi. Sekarang begitu mencekam saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun berhenti untuk membuat kontak mata sembari menahan deru amarah pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"t-ta-tapi kau tahu alasannya, Kyungsoo-ah,"ucap Luhan lagi.

"kau juga tahu alasannya kenapa aku tak bisa."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu saja, masuk ke kamarnya. Luhan masih menunduk, ia tak bisa membalas apa-apa.

"aku pergi."pamit Kyungsoo.

"hey, aku ikut."

Zi Tao yang memang belum berganti pakaian mengambil coatnya kemudian berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Minseok mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan yang masih saja menunduk, ia meremas sudut kaosnya erat-erat. Minseok masih membiarkan saja Luhan yang jelas sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik.

"hey, tenanglah."ujar Minseok.

"Minseok-ah, bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dia membenciku. Aku bodoh. Aku tak peka. Aku payah. Aku jahat, Minseok ah. Kyungsoo-ah pantas membenciku."

Luhan terisak-isak, dan Minseok menyediakan dirinya untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"tidak, dia tidak membencimu, dia hanya marah,"ujar Minseok menenangkan.

"tapi, dia marah karena dia membenciku. Setelah ini dia tak mau lagi berteman denganku,"

Minseok tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Luhan yang cukup aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya setelah ini. dan lagi harusnya sekarang ia sedang menangis setelah mendengnar kata kasar dari temannya sendiri atau mungkin sekarang malah menangis karena sangat kesal, entahlah dia malah takut dibenci.

"ais, bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu? Jika dia melakukan itu masih ada aku. Berhentilah menangis,"

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Luhan malah semakin karena ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan yang tidak pernah sebelumnya ia lakukan pada Luhan. Tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar membenci Luhan.

"tapi, aku bersalah padanya. Aku salah,"rengek Luhan lagi.

"ya jika kau salah, maka minta maaflah. Dan dia akan memaafkanmu,"ujar Minseok.

"sungguh?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Minseok seperti anak-anak yang baru saja mendengar akan diberi permen. Minseok menganggukinya.

"baiklah setelah ini, aku akan meminta maaf padanya,"

"ya, lakukanlah."

Minseok heran sendiri padahal Luhan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan marah lama pada mereka tapi tetap saja bertingkah konyol seperti sekarang ini. entahlah mode crybaby-nya mungkin sedang aktif.

"gumawo, Minseok-ah."

Luhan yang masih sesugukan memeluk erat tubuh Minseok tiba-tiba.

"arggh.. aduh.."erang Minseok tiba-tiba.

Ia memegang bagian lengannya.

"ada apa denganmu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minseok, Luhan langsung menarik turun piyama bagian lengan Minseok. Luhan menemukan memar kebiru-biruan seolah Minseok baru saja dipukul oleh sesuatu. Sebagai seseorang yang pernah menginvestigasi Luhan cukup tahu kemungkinan bagaimana bekas itu ada.

"Jong Dae oppa yang melakukannya?"

Minseok enggan menjawabnya, ia menarik lagi piyamanya yang ditarik seenaknya oleh Luhan. Luhan malah membalik-balikkan tubuh Minseok bermaksud mencari kemungkinan tempat memar lain berada.

"hey, berhentilah,"

"aku akan mengadukan ini pada Kyungsoo,"ancam Luhan.

"Ya! Jangan lakukan itu."

"tapi, Jong Dae oppa sudah keterlaluan bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini padamu. Dia harus diberi pelajaran,"

"aiss, itu bukan masalah-"

"-bukan masalah bagaimana, kau memar-memar dan aku tahu itu sakit. Aku akan mengadukannya pada Kyungsoo,"

"aigoo, bagaimana bisa kau mengadu huh? Sekarang saja kalian sedang bertengkar,"

Luhan tiba-tiba ingat kembali alasan mengapa ia tersedu-sedu tadi.

"saat baikan, aku akan mengadukannya dan membuat laki-laki bernama Jong Dae itu menyesal,"ancam Luhan.

"hey, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh. Aku baik-baik saja"

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Kyungsoo yang masih penuh dengan amarah keluar begitu saja dari apartemennya. Ia berjalan begitu saja tanpa tujuan yang ia pikirkan hanyalah menjauh dan menenangkan dirinya.

"hey, ayo ikut denganku!"ajak Zi Tao yang baru saja mengagetkannya dengan mengklakson tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke mobil Zi Tao tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu mereka akan kemana.

"kau ini benar-benarlah, kenapa tiba-tiba marah seperti ini hm?"Tanya Zi Tao.

"aku tidak kenapa-napa, Luhan saja yang aneh tiba-tiba menjadi menyebalkan dan sok tahu seperti itu, serasa dia yang paling benar dan tahu segalanya saja,"jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan emosi.

"lalu? Apa yang di katakannya salah?"

"lalu? Apa aku yang salah hm?"

"aiss, bukan itu maksudku. Apa Luhan berkata seperti tadi dengan maksud jahat padamu hm? Dia hanya perhatian dengan cara berbeda padamu. Dia orang yang peduli pada kebahagiaanmu,"

Kyungsoo terdiam, berpikir sejenak tentang yang dikatakan oleh Zi Tao.

"kau masih marah padanya? Hey, kau tahu bagaimana dia,"tegur Zi Tao.

"hm, aku tidak marah."jawab Kyungsoo.

"aigooo, anak baik. Sebentar lagi kita sampai,"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Zi Tao yang berusaha mengelus rambutnya. Zi Tao hanya tertawa menerima penolakan tersebut.

"ya! Kau mengajakku ke klub?"

Zi Tao mengangukinya dengan santai, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus tapi tetap saja turun dari mobil Zi Tao.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Klub? Tentu bukan tempat asing lagi bagi keempat perempuan tersebut sejak hari 'coming age' mereka, kadang kala mereka pergi bersama sesekali, kadang mengacau disana diam-diam dan banyak lagi. Namun sejak memasuki dunia kerja tak ada lagi keisengan seperti dulu, mereka ke klub pun masih tentang urusan bisnis. Jadi, bersenang-senang di klub bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan. Menikmati minuman bersama dentuman music yang kuat tidak terlalu akrab bagi mereka berempat. Jika memang ingin minum, mereka lebih menikmati meminumnya di tepi jalan bersama dengan chicken sebagai dishnya atau mungkin memang mengkonsumsi soju bersama dengan ddukbeokki.

Zi Tao menjadi cukup terasa asing bagi Kyungsoo, saat mengajaknya ke klub tiba-tiba bahkan sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa menilai dengan mini black dress yang di gunakan oleh Zi Tao tapi tetap saja Zi Tao bukan tipikal perempuan pemabuk atau perempuan yang hobi bersenang-senang di klub ketika ada party di perusahaan saja terkadang ia masih malas mengunjunginya. Namun, rasa penasaran Kyungsoo terjawab.

"perkenalkan, ini Tae Hyung, Kyungsoo ah."

Zi Tao membawa seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berbelah tengah klasik kehadapan Kyungsoo, cukup Kyungsoo simpulkan bahwa kemungkinan yang dibawa Zi Tao adalah seseorang yang mengerti mode atau dari kalangan stylish bisa dilihat dari merk pakaian dan cara ia memadupadankan. Kyungsoo memberi nilai 75 dengan sukarela pada laki-laki tersebut untuk cara berpakaiannya.

Tiba-tiba saja setelah Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya membalas uluran Taehyung dan menyebutkan namanya. Zi Tao menarik paksa kepala Tae Hyung membawa laki-laki tersebut pada ciuman yang cukup tergesa-gesa namun entahlah bagi Kyungsoo mengerikan. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari aksi ciuman yang tiba-tiba dan menjijikan tersebut barulah Kyungsoo tahu penyebabnya. Diseberang sana ada Yi Fan dengan setidaknya empat orang bitch di sekitarnya menatap tajam pada Zi Tao, mengabaikan bitchs disekelilingnya yang mulai menempel dan terus menggodanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Zi Tao. Apa sekarang ia sedang mencoba menambahkan kayu bakar kering pada api yang menyala agar menyala besar dan tak kunjung padam? Apa Zi Tao tidak takut pada Yi Fan? Zi Tao bertingkah terlalu berani atau entahlah mereka sedang berperang satu sama lain.

Zi Tao pergi ke lautan manusia yang tengah menikmati alunan dentuman music yang dibuat oleh sang DJ malam ini. Kyungsoo hanya duduk menghadap arah bartender, memikirkan minuman jenis apa yang akan dikonsumsinya, ada banyak pilihan disana beer, cocktail, vodka, champagne, dan wine dengan berbagai jenis. Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan cocktail saja, bibirnya masih merindukan manis dari buah namun menginginkan rasa memabukan yang adiktif.

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

"Ya! Sehun ah, berhentilah mabuk-mabukan seperti ini."ujar seorang laki-laki memakai baju kaos hitam ketat di tubuhnya pada Sehun yang masih dengan wajah tenangnya namun berkali-kali meneguk minuman dari sebuah gelas kecil.

"aku belum mabuk, Jong In ah. Aku baik-baik saja,"ucap Sehun dengan nada sangat datar.

"apanya yang tidak mabuk? Kau sudah banyak sekali minum. Aiss bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan membuat Oh Sehun menjadi seperti ini, dia sudah meninggal, Hun,"

"hanya seorang perempuan katamu? Oh, sudah urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku ingatkan saja padamu untuk tak menyakiti orang lain. Dan aku buktikan padamu. Aku tidak mabuk sama sekali. Aku masih bisa memainkan lagu disana,"ujar Sehun yang langsung bangkit menuju tempat DJ meski dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan.

"Ya! Kau meninggalkanku?"

"urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Kkamjong-ah"

෴ධ. . . . BàdbóŸ . . . . ධ෴

Jangan menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan luput dari perhatian laki-laki dan dapat duduk tenang menikmati cocktailnya, itu tidak terjadi padanya. Berkali-kali laki-laki datang menggodanya namun ia hanya mengacuh begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang sungguh mempesona, hanya dengan ripped jeans dan baju kaos putih ketatnya yang menunjukan bagaimana bra berwarna hitamnya meyangga dengan pas payudaranya sudah membuat laki-laki tertarik padanya. Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasa mabuk, bukan karena segelas cocktail bersensasi asam rendah alcohol yang dipesannya melainkan karena minuman yang dipesan begitu saja oleh laki-laki yang ingin menggodanya, mulai dari beer, wine, cocktail hinga champagne. Kyungsoo menolak keberadaan mereka disekeliling Kyungsoo tentu saja tapi tidak menolak minuman yang mereka beli begitu saja.

Jong In hanya bisa mendengus melihat seberapa kacau Sehun sekarang. Namun, berhenti khawatir karena Sehun sepertinya sedang asik menjadi DJ disana, meski Nampak sekali ia masih sedikit sempoyongan. Jong In hanya tak mengerti alasan Sehun menjadi sekacau itu. Jong In menuju meja bartender, dari kejauhan punggung menggoda yang dimiliki oleh seorang perempuan dengan kaos berwarna putih menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat ada beebrapa laki-laki mendekat namun perempuan itu menolak begitu dengan rambut hitam lurus sepunggung yang sungguh mengusik rasa penasaran Jong In. entahlah karena itu begitu menggoda atau karena begitu familiar.

Jong In mendekati perempuan itu dengan bersemangat, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya karena biasanya setiap di klub perempuan-perempuanlah yang lebih dahulu menggodanya. Namun, untuk kali ini Jong In ingin melakukan yang berbeda.

"apa kau sedang sendirian, Agassi?"sapa Jong In.

Kyungsoo tak tertarik sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jong In, malah ia meremehkan pertanyaan retoris yang ditanyakan Jong In padanya. Pertanyaan yang dengan melihat saja Jong In sudah dapat menyimpulkannya. Yang menarik adalah aroma parfum Jong In yang berkesan bagi Kyungsoo sejak Jong In berjarak 10 langkah lagi dari dirinya namun enggan untuk menoleh kebelakang. Parfum keluaran Noir pada akhir musim dingin tahun ini, parfum yang masuk 7 teratas aroma yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cukup menikmati aroma tersebut disekelilingnya, tak menginginkan aroma nyaman itu menghilang. Bau dari alcohol sungguh tidak mengenakan di tambah dengan aroma keringat, muntah, sex yang membuat jijik.

Jong In mulai mengluarkan pesonanya, ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kyungsoo. Meletakan tanganya sebelah diatas meja bartender lalu menjadikan satu tangan tersebut tempat kepalanya bersender demi menatap kearah Kyungsoo. Jong In memperhatikan dari samping Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengabaikan yang dilakukan Jong In padanya. Kyungsoo baru saja mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda, ia biasanya hanya akan dirayu dengan kata-kata, sentuhan yang menjijikan, bahkan uang namun yang dilakukan Jong In berbeda, ia seolah memuja Kyungsoo, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ia tanpa sadar juga mencuri pandang lewat sudut matanya pada Jong In yang masih memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum itu, Kyungsoo tak ingin melihatnya alhasil pandangannya menangkap seberapa mempesona otot tangan Jong In yang mencuat dari kaos press-body yang digunakan Jong In. Kyungsoo menduga bahwa Jong In memadupadankan outfitnya dengan sebuah coat berwarna coklat atau abu-abu, jika tebakan Kyungsoo benar maka ia tak segan memberi nilai 89 untuk Jong In. hm, Kyungsoo jadi bermurah hati memberi nilai cukup tinggi pada orang asing.

"hey, kau ingin aku pesankan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo reflek menatap pada Jong In dikarenakan oleh tangan Jong In yang dengan gampangnya memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan tangan Jong In dari bahunya dan memberi tatapan sengit pada Jong In. Jong In tersenyum santai, ia begitu menikmati interaksinya bersama Kyungsoo yang di anggapnya menarik dan menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo memberengut tak suka, saat tangan Jong In begitu kurang ajar menyentuh pundaknya namun tanpa sengaja ia juga penasaran dengan wajah Jong In karena dalam pikirannya mengatakan tampan meski ia tak yakin sepenuhnya dikarenakan matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang dan kelap kelip lampu klub yang membuat wajah Jong In tak begitu terlihat oleh Kyungsoo.

"tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh."

Jong In bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Cukup membuat Kyungsoo heran dan mungkin kecewa. Ia tak menduga bahwa Jong In akan semudah itu menyerah padahal ia menyangka akan ada hal menarik lagi yang terjadi. Tak jadi masalah, bagi Kyungsoo sebenarnya tapi menjadi masalah saat aroma yang ia senangi menjauh berganti lagi aroma kuat alcohol yang menyesakan.

"silahkan diminum,"

Kyungsoo dibuat kaget saat sebuah tangan menarik gelas kecil dari tangannya dan menuangkan sebuah cairan berwarna bening ke dalam gelasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"minumlah,"

Kyungsoo masih diliputi tanda Tanya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda yang ia duga baru saja meninggalkannya tadi. Kyungsoo masih diam saja tak berinisiatif untuk menanyakan apa-apa pada pemuda yang mengembangkan senyum padanya.

"hey, apa kau mencurigaiku? Aku brsungguh-sungguh tak ada hal aneh dalam minuman itu, aku serius. Jika kau tak percaya mari kita minum bersama,"

Jong In menuangkan air dari botol yang sama pada gelasnya. Ia menyenggolkan pinggiran gelasnya pada gelas Kyungsoo yang masih terletak di atas meja, menggumamkan kata 'cheers' lalu membawanya ke mulutnya dan menelan sampai habis air yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut kemudian tak lupa tersenyum pada Kyungsoo menandakan bahwa taka da yang aneh dalam minuman tersebut. Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan apa yang ada di gelas tersebut mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jong In.

"air mineral?"

Jong In tersenyum mendengar, kalimat Tanya yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, tentu saja lidah Kyungsoo tak salah karena memang identitas dari air yang diberi Jong In adalah air mineral. Jong In mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih memandang dengan wajah penuh Tanya atas tingkah menarik Jong In.

"kau sebaiknya tidak mabuk, jika kau bersama temanmu maka setidaknya kau harus sadar untuk menjaga mereka, jika kau sendirian sungguh aku khawatir akan banyak bajingan disini yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati perempuan secantik dirimu, Agassi. Jadi kau tak aman jika kau mabuk,"jelas Jong In.

"kau sedang mengajariku atau merayuku?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sakartis.

Jujur saja, tak seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, ia mengira pemuda beraroma menyenangkan disampingnya ini akan menawarkan sesuatu minuman baru atau minuman mahal namun ternyata hanya sebotol minuman mineral yang dingin. Kyungsoo hanya tak bisa menghilangkan sakartismenya terhadap laki-laki.

"tidak, kedua-duanya. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkesan, itu saja,"jawab Jong In.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak bisa menahan bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. ia menatap dari samping wajah Jong In yang tengah menengak segelas lagi air bening yang bukan air mineral melainkan wine. Terkesan? Jong In ingin membuat Kyungsoo terkesan. Okay, meski dengan berat hati. Satu garis sudah terisi di belakang kalimat tersebut, ya Kyungsoo cukup terkesan.

"jadi, siapa namamu?"

Tbc.

Maaf, lama update dan belum sempat balas reviewnya.

Smoga chapter kali ini banyak disukai dan di berikan review

Saranghae..


End file.
